


Baby-Doll's Present

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS two sentence fiction. Baby-Doll smiled and focused on a few television sets in a store window.





	Baby-Doll's Present

I never created Baby-Doll.

Baby-Doll smiled and focused on a few television sets in a store window. She disregarded valuables falling out of others' pockets and continued to smile near Love that Baby episodes featuring her.

THE END


End file.
